


soft static whispers

by blankcamellia



Series: Cuddle Buddy AU [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Cuddle Buddy AU, First Kiss, Koji's jaw appreciation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Sakuma is finally at his apartment for their first cuddle appointment, despite talking to each other for quite some time. Koji tries his best to not screw it up.The third installment of the Cuddle Buddy AU.





	soft static whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).

> Kat requested SakuKoji, and she'll get SakuKoji :3  
Hopefully this is to your liking ;~~~~; 
> 
> Feel free to request pairings! I can't promise I can do all of them, but I'll try~

Koji isn’t sure if this idea was the best one he had in a while or not (not that he usually has great ideas). He glances into the living room from his position in the kitchen, and on the couch, Sakuma Daisuke is sitting (more like curled up). He’s slightly older than Koji, but definitely does not look like it, and a good part shorter too, but Koji doesn’t mind that at all. Not at all. He rather finds it cute. Just like how he finds the moles on Sakuma’s skin adorable too (not that he’d admit it out loud that he’s been staring at Sakuma).

The reason why Sakuma is sitting on his couch is because Koji was stupid (or smart) enough to request him through this Cuddle Buddy application Fukazawa sent him. A part of him thinks that this is gonna be a huge mistake, while another part of him tells him that it’s a perfect chance to not be touch starved 24/7.

“Kooooji~” Sakuma whines from the couch, head hanging backward over the seat, big eyes trying to find him. A part of him wonders how Sakuma even manages to drape half of him over the couch seat, but he figures it’s a Sakuma thing.

“Coming!” He flushes as he scrambles the snacks together to carry. He’s going to hate himself after this because Sakuma is the epitome of cuteness, and there’s no way he’ll get out of this without accidentally confessing. Because Sakuma is irresistible and they’ve been chatting quite a bit before this, as well as meeting up briefly, but this time is the first time they’ve officially scheduled a cuddle appointment. Every moment with Sakuma has made Koji fall faster and faster.

He sits down beside Sakuma on his tiny, grey couch, and the latter immediately dives for the snacks he brought. He smiles at the way Sakuma finds the snacks he’s looking for and loudly declaring his victory over the snack.

They’ve decided on watching some re-run of some anime Sakuma loves, and while Koji knows that Sakuma is here to cuddle him and give him attention, he doesn’t want Sakuma to feel that he’s taking too much advantage of him. After all, he wants Sakuma to enjoy this too.

Sakuma waits for Koji to settle down before he pushes the other down on his back, flopping himself onto the taller boy, easily snuggling close. He fits perfectly on top of Koji’s chest and his fluffy hair tickles Koji’s chin as he makes himself comfortable.

Koji finds the way Sakuma giggles and laughs at the show is absolutely adorable and endearing and it feels good to have someone close. Sakuma’s arms are wrapped around him, feet dancing in the air and Koji finds himself gently patting the smaller male on the head. He’s a bit afraid Sakuma won’t like it but he takes it back when Sakuma leans into his touch, like a small animal.  
He hums as Koji pets him, eyes focused on the screen and Koji tries to focus too but his heart is deadset on making him think of how Sakuma is so utterly imperfectly perfect.

He listens to Sakuma talking about the show, asking questions here and there (because he’s completely lost about what’s happening), genuinely interested because he likes the way Sakuma’s eyes light up when talks. Sakuma doesn’t take his eyes off the screen but Koji does, only focusing on Sakuma. He’s completely, totally and unconditionally in love with Sakuma at this point.

He pulls Sakuma closer unconsciously, not wanting to let him go - ever. Sakuma responds with pressing his face closer to Koji’s chest.

It doesn’t take long until Koji nods off, way too comfortable with Sakuma around. Show long forgotten and Sakuma’s presence so secure and comfortable.

As the show ends, Sakuma is still wide awake and still perfectly placed on top of Koji. He looks over at the taller male, his hair a bit messed up from the shower he had earlier, his nostrils flaring slightly, matching his slow, breathing patter in his sleep. Sakuma smiles sweetly and snuggles up closer against him, his own heartbeat slowly matching Koji’s, as if their bodies react simultaneously to their warm touch.

The light from the TV shines over both of them and Sakuma can see every single pore of Koji’s face, every mole and hair. He focuses on Koji’s lips, looking so soft, softer than the softest thing he can think of (like marshmallows), and he kind of wants to kiss them.

He knows he’s not there for that but the way they’ve connected lately, Sakuma thinks that it could lead to something more. He’d like it to lead to something more. Koji doesn’t know it but Sakuma has not accepted any other Cuddle Buddy requests since he started talking to Koji.

He runs his fingers along the base of Koji’s neck, then down his shoulder, absentmindedly admiring Koji. Everything from his eyelashes, his nose, those moles splashed over his skin, the slight stubble growing on his jaw (the gorgeous jaw) and even eyebrows, make him feel like a high schooler in love. It’s not like all those things that make Koji who he is that makes him like Koji. It’s Koji who makes him like all those things.

He nuzzles his face against Koji’s chest, closing his eyes for a second, breathing in his scent. When he opens his eyes, he sees Koji slowly opening his eyes, still drowsy like a newborn. Koji mumbles something in his Kansai dialect, inaudible for Sakuma to decipher what he’s saying, but it doesn’t matter.

Sakuma smiles wide at him, smile matching the sun, and greets him good morning (even if it isn’t). Koji tries to move but Sakuma stays still, not wanting to move an inch, and he gives up on moving from the couch. They stay silent for a while, just looking at each other before Koji suddenly blurts out a confession.

“I kind of want to kiss you right now,” And Sakuma’s eyes widen, a second of surprise showing on his face, and immediately Koji wants to take it back.

He doesn’t get to take it back though, because Sakuma’s response to it is leaning up, kissing him square on the lips, hands cupping his face, running his thumbs along his jaw (finally touching it, feeling how perfectly shaped it is).

Koji’s lips are just as soft as Sakuma imagined, if not softer, and he admits it when they part.

“Yep, totally like marshmallows,” Sakuma grins and while Koji doesn’t know a thing about what he’s talking about, he smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Koji has a really nice jaw, so I had to include it. :3


End file.
